The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit design simulation, and more specifically, to methodologies that reduce the number of simulations that are performed by interpolating values between simulations utilized to create a matrix.
Prior to actually constructing integrated circuits, an integrated circuit design is simulated using a simulator (or software running on a computerized device) in order to determine whether there will be any problems with the integrated circuit design before the integrated circuit is actually manufactured. Further, in order to increase efficiency, previous designs can be maintained within design libraries.